The present invention relates to the rehabilitation of underground pipelines, and more specifically to everting liners into pipelines, such as sewer pipes.
There are several options for dealing with a failed underground pipeline. One option is to dig up the old pipe and replace it with new pipe. Another option is to insert a liner into the pipe. Inserting a liner into a pipe can often be done without extensive digging, and thus is a desirable alternative to replacing the pipe.
It is known to line a pipe by everting a liner into the pipe. Everting is accomplished using a specially-designed apparatus that inverts a liner and forces it into the pipe under fluid pressure. Everting apparatuses commonly include a rigid feeder tube that secures the end of the liner and provides a location for applying the pressure required to invert the liner into the pipe. One such everting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,313, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Another type of everting apparatus includes a flexible feeder made of a cloth material (e.g., similar to the material of the liner being everted). In this type of arrangement, the end of the liner is secured to the end of the flexible feeder, and a suitable pressure connector and gauge are firmly secured to the flexible feeder using bolts inserted through the sidewall of the feeder. A tube everting device like this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,348, which is incorporated herein my reference in its entirety.